Glitches of Power
by CloveHGRue
Summary: When landing in Chicago by accident, the doctor and the Ponds come across a sinister school, with new monsters, new danger and some very powerful children. Also everyone's favourite Captain makes a re-appearance. can they save the children and release their power?


In this story, donna can remember the doctor and the rift can be opened to Roses world at a lunar eclipse.

WARNING: there will be violence but NOTHING sexual etc.

* * *

The school was quiet aside from two voices one harsh the other crying. In dormitory 13b 5 pairs of round terrified eyes watched as a small girl clung to a bedpost trying not to be dragged from the room.  
"Enough of this nonsense, Jamie Lin, it's your experiment time so come with me now or I'll have to forget about being kind!" A tall scary looking man snarled at the blonde child. Jamie cried louder at this and the 'teacher' lost patience and slapped her across the face.  
"STOP!" A shaky but determined voice said from the shadows and. A sixth pair of eyes appeared from the girls side of the room. The girl stepped from the shadows her hood pulled up over her head. She couldn't have been more than 14.  
"How dare you question me young lady! You want me to stop, fine you can come instead!" The man hissed and pushed the teen from the room.

When they reached the basement she saw Dr Lucy Walker stood by the testing table. It was only then that the girl started to struggle and tried to back away. "no, no please I don't want to. We aren't lab rats for gods sake No!" finally she managed to break free and tore away from the science lab. Luck seemed to be on her side as she pushed past two more teachers/scientists, and made a wild dash for the front doors. But they were locked. She could hear footsteps pounding after her. Taking a few steps back, she thanked her lucky stars that Lewis had known martial arts, then slammed her foot into the door straight over the lock. The old doors quaked, and then burst open after a second brutal kick. Finally after two years she ran out into the fresh, if slightly polluted air of Chicago. Although she wished she could take, Jamie, Connor and the rest with her, the teen new that her time was short, so she sprinted down the hillside towards the central city. The teacher she had escaped from, stood in the open doorway looking after the hooded girl as she ran. Two shadowy figures approached him from the confines of the school. Without turning he said "Find her bring her back. I don't care how as long as she's alive."

* * *

The Doctor opened the door of the Tardis just in time to see two cars crash simultaneously. "Oh, ah Amy, Rory we may have missed 1920 by..." and here he sniffed the air "87 years. And actually I don't think we even hit New York." Amy rolled her eyes as she and her fiancé exited the Tardis.  
"Now there is a surprise! Well where are we then?" She asked in answer the Doctor pointed to a shop which said over the window "Red Café & Restaurant!" then in smaller letters "the best food in Chicago!"  
"I'm gonna take a guess and say that we are in 2007 Chicago." Said Rory then wincing as Amy slapped at him, jokily. Suddenly the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. A mini flap had opened and a red light was slowly pulsating, letting of an shrill whistle. The Doctors eyes widened and he started to mutter almost to himself  
"Oh that's interesting. And bad. Interestingly terrible. So no matter how interesting it is we must leave it alone because it's very extremely not good... Let's go and poke it with a stick." and with that he marched of down the street following some kind of direction that the sonic was sending him. Amy and Rory sighed and hurried after him. Suddenly the doctor halted by a streetlight with several signs posted on it. The couple followed his gaze and were confused at his poster of choice. It was not ragged like the others at all. It read:

"Mount-View Boarding School, for those that are gifted. One of the most prestigious schools in America." Below that there was a telephone number and in the background, was a picture of a boy and a girl wearing white shirts one wearing a green and gold tie, one wearing a green and gold bow tie, and both wearing school trousers or skirts. "Okay what's so interesting about the poster for a school?" asked Rory.

In answer the Doctor pointed to another shop. it was a small and cosy café, with squashy soft chairs. In the corner by the window sat a girl. She looked about 14 with black shaggy hair just above her shoulders with the fringe covering her one side of her face. Her skin was milky white and she was sat with her arms around her knees, and her battered old black trainers resting on the seat. In stead of the school issue trousers she had black tracksuit bottoms. Amy noticed that she was wearing a white shirt under her faded grey hoodie and the green and gold bow tie of Mount-View was just visible. The girl was rocking back and forth twitching every time a person came close to her.  
"So if Mount-View is such a good school, why does she look like she's hiding?" The doctor said. He looked up to the sky and said quietly "Something's in the air, it feels wrong." then abruptly he looked at the other two "Come along Ponds. We are going to talk to our student run away. But be careful, she looks like she might bolt if you take a wrong step." So they all walked into the café.

Back in the alley way, a man in a long dark coat stood staring at the huge blue box.

Slowly the Doctor walked to the corner and cleared his throat smiling. The girl started and looked up tensing. "Excuse me, can I sit here I like sitting in corners. Sitting in the corner is cool." the doctor asked, and she nodded slowly. He sat down and waited until the girl relaxed back into her seat. "So you must know all the good places to study round here. My friend is looking for a school to send her kid to. Tell me is Mount-View a good place?" As soon as Mount-View came out of his mouth the girl jumped from her seat looking at him with wide eyes backing up slowly. The Doctor stood slowly and said reassuringly "I know something's going on but I need your help if you want me to sto-" but before he could finish the girl bolted out of the door, nearly sending Amy flying. The trio immediately followed as the Doctor called out "We need to find out what she's hiding!" They ran after the girl as she took turn after turn running through the streets of Chicago. Just as they thought they had lost her, they heard a shriek down an alley. They turned the corner to see the girl struggling desperately to free herself from the grip of a very familiar man.

"What's up Doctor? Saw you needed to talk to her." he said

The Doctor stared open-mouthed

"Jack?"


End file.
